The Gilberts
by sophjb
Summary: Elena, Lily and Jeremy Gilbert. The story of how Elena met Stefan and Damon and the drama facing Vampires Werewolves and even Originals. And the copings of Elena's damaged 15 year old sister Lily and her stoned brother Jeremy and their life of Vampires and how their lives would change.


The Gilbert Life

**Elena POV**

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said, her head popping from the fridge working out breakfast for the first day back. Her hair shoved in a bun an unfinished ponytail looking at me with a look that said is she ok over and over again.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I said pouring some coffee out for her in a fresh mug as my 15 year old sister Lily the youngest Gilbert or Baby Gilbert that loves glittery shoes and the odd drink. Ha! If it's true that she smuggled drinks last night in the grill while she's underage we need to have a conversation. She came in trying to get the same mug as me I huffed and gave in as Lily took it and poured her some and one for me in a different mug I smiled at her.

"Is there coffee?" Asked Jeremy

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Said Jenna

"I'm good." Lily said biting into her fresh toast a bit burnt.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" she said as she quickly sorted out her bag eager for at least a good conversation I was too but no I'm okay right now.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I clarified remembering.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" looking at her watch she put her hair down and rushed to the door.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Lily said with a smile to reassure her as Jenna rushed out the door left

"You okay?"

"Don't start."

I headed my way out and into Bonnie's car with Lily

…

**Lily POV**

I sat in Bonnie's small blue car with my headphones in listening to random songs not deciding which one I liked best Kings of Leon nope, David Guetta, nope. Bonnie jabbering on about Witch's; which don't even exist! Ridiculous I kept them in with no music and listened to the conversation.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . ."

Elena started spacing out at Mystic Falls Cemetery she asks I we are ok when she isn't herself bonnie was saying her name wow she is totally zoned out like Jeremy when he's in thought and sober not something you see every day though. "Elena! Back in the car. " Said Bonnie

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . .

"That I'm psychic now." _Okay weird conversation for a first day Bonnie?_ I said to myself

"Okay, then predict something. About me." I leaned in ready to laugh or look shocked its always a 50/50 with Bonnie sometimes.

"I see. . . " A crow hit the car with a bang that made the car squeal even the sound of tyres bought memories back of my mom and dad and Elena and that accident I could feel it.

I screamed

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Lily are you okay?"

"It's o-okay. I-'m fine." I stammered.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said breathing hard looking at Bonnie with tell eyes.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy.

We entered school I see Matt I wave at him he smiled back but when Elena comes it's a glare not a angry one but an upset one like I don't feel like talking to you for a while.

"He hates me Lil."

"That's not hate my sister. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

Caroline Forbes the Barbie of the school came up all sympathetic and smiley she was trying to cheer us up but I weren't working for me I whole day of lies for me and Elena

I'm fine .Never better. Much better the usual hoping not to talk about things like this to bring up past .

"Elena, Lily Oh my god." Caroline hugs Elena then me.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they?"

"Caroline, we are right here. Said Elena

"And I'm fine. Thank you." I said

"Really? " she asked concerned

"Yes. Much better." I replied move topic please this is getting sappy "Oh, you poor thing." She hugs me again. "Okay Caroline." Elena said knowing I didn't want any more of this

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?

"OK! Bye!

"No comment."

"I'm not going to say anything."

I walked off ignoring Elena's protests asking me what classes im in and what time and balh blah I need my space so I just turned said. "See you guys in class"

**Elena POV**

"Hold up. Who's this?" said bonnie checking the guy out not really to check because…"All I see is back." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's a hot back." She said I smiled

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." She said not taking her eyes of him I couldn't help but laugh. "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?

"Pretty much." I saw Jeremy walk by and it hit me as a boy said. "Jeremy, good batch, man." Drugs of course his alternative solution.

"I'll be right back." I said storming into the boys bathroom

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!"

I grabs Jeremy's face roughly looking into his eyes to see if he's high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." She scoffed his looked of annoyance made my stomach curl with anger. "No, I'm not." He scoffed absolutely denying it.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I said searching his jacket pockets repeatedly looking for crack or whatever he smokes. "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" I scoffed "Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" He yelled I knew I was annoying him but he deserves it I am m not letting him throw his life away for this.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.

"I don't need this." He snapped as he stormed out.

I chased after him annoyed with him and myself did I go too far I don't know I made my way out to apologize to Jer wait what for its his fault. I walked out the room to bump into the new guy who he was a looker never mind his back. "Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" even his voice was attractive I started to stutter oh god how humiliating "Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . .

"Thank you."

**Lily POV**

Mr Tanner was giving lectures about whatever he was talking about history is not what I want to do ok end of discussion but I can't actually say that a DT I first day no thanks.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Elena and Stefan exchange looks I smile looks like big sis got a new target maybe Elena can finally let go speck to someone who is well new instead ok picking thing up where we left of and this new boy seemed to be the one, for the way she looks at him and him to her.

I sent her at text STARING U. She looked at me and smiled as I wiggled my eyebrows she giggled. It's cute really he he

I was meeting Caroline at the grill I didn't really want to hear Elena or Jer argue about well usual drug etc. me and Caroline get on really well better than Elena at least Care lets me live a little. I wanted to find out more about the new boy see if I can get them together before Caroline gets her claws in but I do it for good reasons and she will understand that. Someday

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day Care?

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding.

"So nothing bad about him."

"Overprotective much I thought that was Elena's job."

"Elena's on Jeremy duty she has better things to do than look after little Lily."

"Does Elena like Stefan?"

"I don't know the way they were looking at each in class seemed to verify it."

"But she has Matt."

"She did have Matt he still loves her. I think in my opinion it's too fast for her to start Elena boy hunting even if he's good looking and the new boy. My sis needs to talk things through with Matt first"

"Hm Elena has had a while to _talk_ things through with Matt why now."

"Moving on I guess I would do the same, wouldn't you."

**Elena POV**

"I'm meeting Lily at the grill." I said.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She said from the doorway I watched her go and opened the door to find Stefan Salvatore facing me. "Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." I said I smiled at him the blood incident I guess that's what's he's referring to. "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" he asked.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" I asked curiously.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back."

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." THANK GOD I would be so embarrassed if anyone read it. "No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." I was shocked new boy journal good looking soothing accent gentlemen what more is he my god. "You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there."

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?

"Yeah, I'm meeting my sister Lily. Do you want to come?" We head to the grill talking normal not like saying I'm fine like everyone else there was sometime different I saw Lily with Matt and Bonnie I told Stefan to halt so I could hear them.

"How's Elena doing? Asked Matt I walked slowly to hear the rest. "How do you think? Matthew." I smiled. "Has she said anything about me?" he asked again my god he's so sad I didn't realize"Oh, no. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt."

I then brave it and walk to them. He stands up and for a minute I thought he was going to snap at me or Stefan but I assume Lily's wisdom has got the better of him. He took his arm out and they shake hands with Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." I smile at him hoping to get one back and be as gentle as I could I didn't want him hurting anymore. "Hey."

"Hey." He just said.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked very eagerly

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He said.

"Parents?" Asked Bonnie

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" I asked looking at Lily.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He said it was like he was being interrogated really and really didn't mind and mostly by Caroline. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." She said. I could tell she was about to continue on until lily chipped in. "It's a back to school thing at the falls."

"Are you going?" he asked me.

"Of course she is aren't you sis." I smiled and tucked a lock of hair from my face, nervous.

The next day

History again

Mr Tanner was speaking about his boring lecture I know I had to learn this but how is talking so fast really going to sink in. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?."

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it.

Mr Tanner: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

**Lily POV **

"Just admit it, Elena." I said baiting the truth out of her giving her the Lily look. "Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." I noticed Stefan approach before Caroline I huffed.

"Hey! You made it!" I heard her exclaim she was a bit drunk already I carried on talking about Stefan with Elena trying to get some juicy things that went inside her head nowadays. "I did." He said I could tell he was trying to get away from her to talk to Elena so I left to find Jer.

"Okay? Lily!" I notice her and Stefan I smile and leave them to it

**Elena POV**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie and Lily. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here."

"I'm here."

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

"Am I?"

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." He said I looked at him confused. "What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." I giggled "Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." My smile turned into a sad one. "Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena"

"I like your sister, she's really nice she's trying keep things together."

"Best Sis in the world."

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." I look behind him I see Jeremy my eyes turn to daggers.

"What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me."

"Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!"

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it Elena go away" she said drunk he is slurring his words "Yeah, well, too bad!" I said. Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki! " Jeremy said panicked looking at Vicki's bloody neck shocked I was frozen "Oh, my god!"

"No!" Jeremy yelled."Somebody help!" I yelled noticing everyone's face of shock seeing Vicky mangled neck. In the arms of Jeremy

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt said panicked

"What happened to her?" Bonnie asked."Somebody, call an ambulance!" Tyler yelled.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Lily said and ambulance came and Lily and Matt spoke to them. "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

**Lily POV**

"You okay? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen Vicky mangled Lil our parents are dead I'm trying not to take things the way Elena always thinks of me; the drugs, I take them to ease the pain drinking is pretty much the same?"

"Well you shouldn't it's not just you Jeremy this happened to all of us for me will you ease the drinks and take a little less I don't want to lose my brother I care about you. I know elena wants everything to be prefct but its not going to happen you just need to try for me."

"Ok I always wonder Lil why you are 15 but you have wisdom of a 55 year old. Elena thinks im damaged do you."

"No but Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this ok you know that. I'm going to the grill I see you later text me if you hear anything of Vicki tell me she will be grateful that you pretty much saved her and not Tyler." He smiled I kissed him on the cheek and headed off.

…

"Are you sober yet?" I asked Caroline

"No." She complained

"Keep drinking. I got to get you home. I got to get me home. Back to Jer and Elena with a bunch of where have you been from Jenna."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" she put her hand on her head in frustration and as if she had a thousand migraines. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

" Elena was always the favourite I used to feel twice as bad as you do. It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is."

…..

"Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Matt—"

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire."


End file.
